swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Kel Dor
The Kel Dor evolved on Dorin, a world with an atmosphere consisting mostly of helium and a gas that is unique to that world. As such, Kel Dor cannot breathe on planets with common nitrogen/oxygen atmospheres. Conversely, Dorin's atmosphere is toxic to most nonnative life. On other planets, Kel Dor dwellings provide their native atmosphere (Stored in large tanks). When outside, Kel Dor must wear breath masks and goggles. They can neither see nor breathe without these devices. Most Kel Dor breath masks include vocoders that amplify the wearer's speech; while their vocal cords function normally in their native atmosphere, Kel Dor must shout to provide sound in other environments. Their eyesight however, is enhanced when they are away from Dorin. Kel Dor Characteristics Personality: '''Calm and kind, the Kel Dor never turn away a being in need. Still, most believe in quick, simple justice (Even engaging in vigilantism). '''Physical Description: '''The average Kel Dor stands between 1.6 and 2 meters tall. Their skin ranges from peach to deep red, and most have black eyes. '''Average Height/Weight: A typical Kel Dor stands 1.8 meters tall and weighs 70 kilograms. Age Groups: Kel Dor age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The technological planet of Dorin. '''Languages: '''The Kel Dor can speak, read, and write both Basic and Kel Dor. '''Example Names: '''Dorn Tlo, Plo Koon, Torin Dol. '''Adventurers: '''Kel Dor commonly become diplomats (Nobles), bounty hunters (Scouts), and Jedi. Given their altruism and sense of justice, many enter law enforcement. Kel Dor Species Traits Kel Dor share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: All Kel Dor receive a +2 bonus to both their Dexterity and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Constitution. Kel Dor are quick and wise, but they suffer from weaker constitutions than other Species. * Medium Size: As Medium creatures, Kel Dor have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Kel Dor have a base speed of 6 squares. * Keen Force Sense: Kel Dor may choose to reroll any Use the Force check made to Search Your Feelings or Sense Force, keeping the better of the two results. * Low-Light Vision: Kel Dor ignore Concealment (But not Total Concealment) from darkness. * Special Equipment: Kel Dor suffer limitations outside their native atmosphere. Without protective goggles, a Kel Dor is considered Blind. Without an Antiox Breath Mask, a Kel Dor begins to Suffocate. A replacement mask costs 2,000 credits (500 on Dorin), and a year’s supply of filters costs 200 credits (50 on Dorin). Kel Dor characters begin play with these items at no cost. ** An Antiox Breath Mask is poisonous to other Species. * Automatic Languages: All Kel Dor can speak, read, and write both Basic and Kel Dor. Additional Kel Dor Species Feats Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Kel Dor characters have access to the following Species Feats. No Species Feats are considered Bonus Feats for any Heroic Class. Category:Species Category:Kel Dors